Code: Repent
by Chris Carver
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings are as follows: AxOC, UxY, OxX
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Repent**

**X.A.N.A. has managed to materialize herself onto Earth and now seeks forgiveness for her actions against the Lyoko Warriors. Will she be able to earn their forgiveness? Find out in this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own X.A.N.A.'s appearance and Chris.**

**Chapter 1: Materialization and First Day**

After X.A.N.A's defeat, the Lyoko Warriors have started living their normal lives. Ulrich and Yumi started going out. They were on their way to the movies to meet up with Chris and Aelita, holding hands in the process.

"I still can't believe we won." Yumi said, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"I know. I think I know what I can do with my spare time now." Ulrich said.

"And what's that?" Yumi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Go on dates with the hottest girl I know." Ulrich replied.

They then made it to the movies and saw Chris and Aelita were waiting for them, while holding hands.

"Hey guys." Yumi said as they approached the other couple.

"Hey." Chris and Aelita said at the same time.

"So, what are we seeing?" Ulrich asked.

"A horror movie that Odd recommended." Chris replied as he handed his friends their tickets.

"Any plans afterwards?" Yumi asked.

"Well, since we don't have classes today, I was thinking about getting some Italian after the movie." Aelita replied. She then looked to the boys. "How about you guys?" She asked them.

"Sounds good to me." Chris replied.

"Same here." Ulrich agreed.

"Then we're all in agreement on what to do for lunch." Yumi concluded. The other teens nodded in agreement. They all then went to get the popcorn and drinks, and then they walked to the auditorium where the movie was being played.

**Meanwhile, at the factory**

The Supercomputer turned back on and one of the scanners was activated. It opened up and showed a girl with silver colored hair, pale white skin, a black jacket, black pants, white shoes, red eyes, a necklace with the XANA symbol, and black gloves fell to one knee. She then lifted her head up and saw she was in the scanner room.

"I did it. I'm free." Xana said as she stood up. She walked to the elevator and went up to the lab. Once she was there, she falsified her ID papers, set up a meeting with Delmas, and then materialized all the school supplies she needed. She also made herself a cell phone that was silver with a black sign of X.A.N.A. She loaded the school supplies into an all-black backpack she materialized for herself and put her phone in her pocket. She then took the elevator down to the Supercomputer room and shut it off.

"Now, then, off to school." She said before taking the elevator back up to the factory itself. She shielded her eyes when the doors opened, but walked out to the bridge anyway.

**While Xana was headed to the academy**

The two couples walked out of the theater, a little disappointed.

"Okay, Odd owes me some money." Chris said as he took Aelita's hand.

"No kidding. It wasn't even remotely scary." Ulrich agreed as he took Yumi's hand.

"Well, I promise that lunch won't be a waste of money." Aelita said.

"Is there even an Italian restaurant near here?" Yumi asked.

"There's an Olive Garden not far from here." Aelita replied, earning a nod from Chris.

"Yeah. It's where we normally eat after we see a movie." Chris explained.

"Okay, then. Olive Garden it is, then." Yumi said.

"Aelita and I got our meals free." Chris said.

Aelita nodded. "Yeah. One of Odd's sisters works there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go eat." Ulrich said.

**While the two couples were eating their lunch**

Xana made her way to the academy and was approached by Jean-Pierre Delmas.

"Ah. You must be Xana Stones, Aelita's sister." He said, earning a nod from her.

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Well, young lady, welcome to Kadic. Jim here will show you to your sister's room." He said as he handed her a copy of her room key. Jim escorted Xana to her and Aelita's room.

"Here's where you'll be staying. Your sister is currently off campus. I'll have her show you around when she gets back." Jim said as Xana made herself comfy on her bed, which was adjacent from Aelita's.

"Thank you, Jim."

"You're welcome." Jim said as he left the room.

**While Xana was setting up her side of the room**

Chris, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi had just left the restaurant, talking about Marie, Odd's sister.

"What do you guys think of her?" Aelita asked.

"She's fun to hang around." Yumi replied.

"Yeah. She is." Chris said.

"It's nice to have someone else as a friend who likes to talk about Odd when he's not around." Ulrich said.

They four of them made small talk until they reached the academy gates to see Jim and Delmas standing there waiting for them.

"Is there a problem, sirs?" Chris asked.

"No. We have a new student and she's rooming with Aelita. We'd like for you and her to show her around, Mr. Rudy" Delmas said to the two of them.

"Okay. We'll head to my room and meet this new girl." Aelita said as she and Chris left for her room.

When they arrived at Aelita's dorm room, they saw Xana, but did not recognize her. Chris took one look at her necklace and went wide eyed.

"Back away, baby. It's X.A.N.A." He said as Aelita ran behind him and he took a fighting stance.

Xana just held her hands up in surrender. "Wait, I don't want to fight." She said.

"Why are you here, then? To cause more trouble? To kill the girl I love?" Chris asked.

Xana shook her head. "Why would I want to kill my sister?" She asked, making the lovebirds go wide eyed. Xana then explained everything to the two of them, and stated she had no powers. "I want you two to be the first to know I am truly sorry for all that I did to you all, especially you, Aelita." She added.

Aelita looked to her boyfriend, who nodded his head, telling her Xana was telling the truth. Aelita then turned her attention back to her sister and saw the sincerity in her eyes. She then smiled at Xana. "I accept your apology. After all, we're sisters, aren't we?"

Xana smiled, then looked to Chris, who sighed.

"The others will take some convincing, but I also accept your apology, Xana." He said.

Xana then leapt onto the both of them and engulfed them in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you both so much."

"No problem. Now, could you please let go before we pass out?" Chris strained. Xana then released her hold on them, and blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, guys." She apologized as they were taking in big gulps of air.

"Don't be ashamed. Aelita did the same thing to me when I said yes to going out with her." Chris stated, making his girlfriend blush as deep a crimson as her sister.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I and my beautiful princess were told to show you around." Chris said as the three of them stood up. Xana's stomach growled a little bit.

"Can we start by showing me where the vending machines are? I'm hungry." Xana pointed out.

"Of course we can, sis." Aelita said. They all then walked out of the sisters' room and began the tour.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys like what I'll do with this story. Unfortunately, I won't involve Tyron in this story. I AM, however, debating if I want to bring Laura into the story. If you guys think I should, either PM me or add it to your reviews. Y'all know the procedure. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Materialization and First Day (Part 2)**

Chris, Xana, and Aelita were at the vending machines, waiting on Xana to decide what to eat to satisfy her stomach. She saw a king sized Kit Kat bar and decided to get it. It took about a second before the candy dropped to the bottom. Once it did, she pulled it out and hesitated. Chris smirked as he saw the kind of candy bar she had.

"Kit Kat. Good choice." He said. He then guessed Xana had no idea how to open a wrapper, since she had just materialized herself. She looked to him.

"Wanna help me, please?" She asked, and he nodded his head. She handed him the wrapper and he opened it for her.

"The key to opening candy bars is just to have a firm grip and pull." He explained, and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He replied.

"If you want, we can wait for you to finish that before we begin the tour." Aelita chimed in, but Xana shook her head.

"That's okay. We can walk while I eat." Xana insisted.

"Okay, but it'll be a couple of hours before dinner, so don't be like Odd and devour that Kit Kat." Chris said, making the girls giggle.

/A Few Hours Later\

The tour was finished, and Chris, Xana, and Aelita went to the sisters' room to wait until dinner.

"So, what do you think of Kit Kat bars, Xana?" Chris asked, making her smile.

"I LOVE them." She replied. Chris nodded with a grin on his face.

"Aelita likes Hershey's bars. Now that is one of God's greatest creations: Chocolate." Chris said.

Aelita looked at her sister. "We've still got a couple more hours until dinner, sis. Wanna go shopping?" She offered, and Xana nodded her head.

Aelita smiled and then looked at Chris. "Wanna come, baby?" She asked. "Like you even have to ask. Besides, there's a new game I've been wanting to get." He replied.

With that, the trio took off to the mall. The girls went to one of the clothing stores while Chris went to the GameStop in the mall.

/With Aelita\

Aelita and Xana were in the clothing store, trying to pick out a few clothes for Xana. Aelita decided to pick out some new clothes for herself as well, and started looking at what they had that was pink, while Xana was looking at what they had that was black. Aelita looked at her sister and smiled.

"What do you think about Kadic so far, sis?" She asked.

"I like it. Is there any place you and the others hang out at on the weekends?" Xana asked, and Aelita nodded.

"Yeah. The Hermitage." Aelita replied, making Xana go wide eyed.

"Yep. We completely refurbished and rebuilt it and lied to Delmas that we built it one summer vacation, and he said we can use the place as our weekend resort." Aelita explained as she looked at a bright pink tank top. She showed it to Xana.

"You think Chris would like this?" she asked, causing Xana to look at it and smirk.

"You kidding me? He'd have a heart attack when he saw you in that." She joked and the two sisters laughed.

/With Chris\

Chris was looking for the game he was looking for when he finally found it. He pulled it off the shelf and smirked. The game was Halo Reach, and he knew he and Odd would enjoy killing some Covenant. He also picked up Call of Duty: Black Ops, since he remembered Ulrich telling him he liked that game.

He walked over to the cashier, paid for the games, and left to find the girls. He found them leaving the clothing store they were in and all three of them left for Kadic.

"So, what kind of games did you get, sweetie?" Aelita asked her boyfriend.

"Halo Reach and Call of Duty: Black Ops." He replied.

Aelita rolled her eyes while Xana rose an eyebrow.

"Odd and I are fanatics of the Halo games, and Ulrich likes Call of Duty: Black Ops." Chris explained to her and she nodded in understanding. Aelita pulled out her iPhone and smiled.

"Yumi just texted me and told me the others are at the Hermitage, waiting for us." She said, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"Okay. Let them know we'll be there after we drop those clothes off." Chris told her and she obliged. Xana had a look of worry on her face. Chris noticed this and sensed her fear.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure they won't do anything." He assured her.

The trio then made it back to Kadic when Chris told the girls he would meet up with them at the Hermitage. He was walking to the woods when a blonde girl wearing a dark blue jacket over a yellow top and dark blue skirt walked up to him.

"Hi. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to find the dorm rooms. My name is Laura Gauthier. I'm new at the academy." She replied.

"I can take you to the dorm rooms, Laura. My name's Christopher Rudy, by the way." He said, shaking her hand, then leading her to the dormitories. They reached the dormitory stairwell when they stopped.

"Okay, if you go up these stairs and take them up to the second level, that's where the girls' dorms are." He explained, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Christopher." She said.

"Don't mention it. And call me Chris." He said as she walked up the stairs. He saw her blushing, but decided to pay no heed to it. Aelita and Xana came walking down the stair as Laura disappeared.

"Who was that girl that just walked up the stairs?" Xana asked.

"Laura Gauthier, a new student. She was looking for the dormitories." Chris replied.

With that, the three of them left for the Hermitage.

They finally arrived at the house and Xana had an astonished look on her face. The Hermitage's front yard had a pool in it and some fitness equipment on the other side of the sidewalk. The house itself was completely repainted and the destroyed wood was all replaced.

Chris looked at her and laughed. "If you think it looks amazing out here, wait until you see the inside of this place." He told her. They then walked inside and Xana's look gave way to pure shock. The inside of the Hermitage had all the damaged items replaced and the walls were completely repainted, two 32'' flat screen TVs were added as well, one mounted on one of the walls, and another one on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. The mirror that was originally there was now hanging on the wall above where a new piano was. A leather sectional sofa was in place of the original couch in order to use both TVs.

They then walked up the stairs and showed Xana the rooms. There were four of them, which told her that the guys were two to each room. "The far one is where Aelita and I sleep. The one next to ours is where Ulrich and Yumi sleep. Odd sleeps in the room next to that one and Jeremie and William the last room." Chris explained.

The couple then led Xana to the back yard and found where the others were. The back yard had a fire pit with eight chairs around it, a new back porch was added with a porch swing, a gas powered grill, and a table with eight chairs around it.

"Very rarely, but we invite a guest to come here and hang out with us." Chris explained, and Xana nodded in understanding. The others came up onto the back porch when they saw Xana.

"Hey, guys." Odd said.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Who's this?" Yumi asked. The trio took a deep breath.

"Brace yourselves, guys." Aelita said.

"I'm Xana." She replied nervously.

The others went wide eyed, and took a fighting stance.

"No, guys. Wait. She's learned from her mistakes and now seeks peace with us. She's completely powerless. Besides, if she wanted to kill us, she would have already." Aelita said, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"I can vouch for that. When she explained everything to us, I read her mind. She meant everything she told us." He agreed.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd then loosened up on Xana, while Jeremie and William looked reluctant to give her a chance. Chris glared at them.

"I literally know what you guys are thinking, but despite what she's done to us, she still deserves a chance." He stated, with a hint of frustration about what they thought.

Jeremie and William reluctantly nod their heads. "Okay." They both say as Xana looked at William, full of guilt.

"I know it can't change much, but I am sorry for possessing you, William. I really do want to make up for what I've done to all of you, if you will permit me." Xana said, and they saw the sincerity in her eyes.

After that was done, the eight teenagers ordered a couple pizzas for dinner. While they were waiting for them to arrive, Chris pulled out the games he bought at the mall. He handed the Black Ops game to Ulrich and then pulled out the Halo Reach game, smirked, and showed it to Odd.

"Feel like killing some Covies, Odd?" He asked, gaining his friend's attention. "Hell yeah, man." Odd replied as Chris then looked to his girlfriend. "How about you, Princess?" He asked, but she kindly shook her head. "No, I think I'll keep working on my fanfiction." She said.

He nodded in understanding, then looked to the others. "Okay, who's gonna wait on the pizzas to arrive and who's gonna watch us kill some alien bastards?" Chris asked.

"I'll wait for the pizzas and pay for them." Jeremie said, and Chris nodded, then he looked to Yumi and William. "I'll play Black ops with Ulrich." Yumi said. "I'll watch you and Odd beat a few aliens senseless." William said. Chris then looked to Xana to see she had a raised eyebrow.

"Aelita's been into writing fanfiction lately, and William usually watches me and Odd beat the living shit out of aliens. You wanna watch with him or help your sister with her fanfiction?" He asked.

"I think I'll help Aelita with her fanfiction." Xana replied

With that, Ulrich and Yumi went over to the PS3 while Chris and Odd went to the Xbox 360, placed the games into the consoles and started gaming. "Odd, six o'clock!" Chris said as a Hunter showed up. "Hunters! I hate those things." Odd complained as Chris snuck up behind it with his shotgun and killed it.

Aelita and Xana sat at Aelita's laptop, working on her fanfiction.

"This is where I'm stuck at, sis. Writer's block is becoming a pain in my ass. Can you help me out with it?" She asked Xana, who nodded her head in response. Aelita then let her sister type away on her laptop.

As she typed, Xana had a curious look on her face. "Do you think they'll make a show about all we've done to each other in the future?" She asked, causing Aelita to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I know people write all kinds of fanfiction stories for the things we did, but what if some people have the idea to take a few concepts and make a television show?" Xana asked, and the others heard her question.

"I think that's ridiculous, Xana. But it might happen." Chris said as a Brute was about to kill him with a Gravity Hammer. He managed to lock his armor just before the Hammer would've killed him.

"Chris has a point. I just hope that whoever comes up with the show doesn't use our more gruesome battles." Jeremie said as he heard the doorbell ring. He greeted the delivery person, took the pizzas and drinks, and then paid the man. "Keep the change." He said to the person.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to eat the pizza. They were separate toppings, one with cheese and the other with pepperoni. The guys handed Xana one slice of both pizzas. "Try them both and decide which one you like most. Aelita, Odd, and I like the cheese most while the others like pepperoni." Chris said.

Xana took a bite of the pepperoni pizza, and then grabbed a napkin and spit it out. "That is one of the nastiest things I've ever tasted." She complained. Chris nodded toward the other piece. "Try the cheese, then. You might like that." He told her.

She obliged and picked up the slice, took a bite of it, and her face lit up with delight. "Now THAT tastes better." She said with her mouth full. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and William rolled their eyes. Chris smirked at their annoyed expression.

"Hey, she's got a good taste in pizza. So what?" He said, earning support from his girlfriend and Odd.

Odd then leaned to Chris's ear, and Chris did the same. "She is pretty cute." He whispered, and they both looked to Xana to see her blush. "I think she heard us." Chris whispered.

After dinner was out of the way, and they waited for half an hour, the teens changed into swimwear and went into the pool, and played some music from the amplifiers on a stage on the opposite side of the pool. They jammed to the music while in the water while also diving and listening to the water through some waterproof speakers Chris, Aelita, and Jeremie invented.

After they were done with that, they dried off, changed their clothes, and went back inside. As they walked to the rooms, Odd invited Xana into his room with her, and her blush returned. "I-I dunno." She sheepishly said.

"Don't worry, Xana. He doesn't bite. Odd doesn't either." Chris joked as Kiwi came out the door. Xana still looked hesitant. Eventually, she agreed and walked into the room with Kiwi and Odd. She saw the bed that she would use. She looked at Odd after she laid down on the bed.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" She asked him and he nodded his head. "I do." Odd replied.

"Then let me tell you something, Odd." Xana said. Odd got nervous when she said that.

"If you wanna go out with me, just ask me." She said. Odd smiled and relaxed. "How's tomorrow night sound?" He asked, and she looked thoughtful. "Sounds good to me." She replied.

After that was done, they both fell asleep, ready for tomorrow and tomorrow night.

**That's chapter two. Laura will have a bigger role in the next update. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Like Old Times**

The former Lyoko Warriors and Xana were still asleep at the Hermitage when the doorbell woke everyone up. Chris sleepily walked to the door.

"We don't want any." He grumbled when he opened the door and saw Laura standing there.

"Oh, hey, Laura. What's up?" He asked when Laura started blushing. Chris rubbed sleep from his eyes and saw Laura blushing.

"C-Can you come out here for a minute?" She asked. He obliged and walked outside with her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Laura took a deep breath. "I-I like you, Chris. And I mean _like you_ like you." She replied, and he was shocked.

"I-I'm sorry, Laura, but I'm already spoken for." He said to her, and she went wide eyed.

"By whom? That silver haired chick?" She demanded.

"No, by the pink haired girl, Aelita." He replied, and Laura was beyond shocked.

"YOU'D SERIOUSLY GO OUT WITH A GIRL WHO DIED HER HAIR PINK?!" Laura screamed.

"It's my natural color." They looked and saw Aelita walking down the stair.

"I'm so sorry, Laura. Maybe if we'd met before I started dating Aelita here, I would've loved to go out with you." Chris said.

Laura had a mixed look of hurt and anger as she ran away from the Hermitage.

"That went well." Aelita said sarcastically, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

They then walked back inside the house to find the others in the living room.

"Who was that chick?" Odd asked.

"Laura Gauthier, a new student at the academy. She's in love with me, apparently." Chris said, making the others go wide eyed.

"Don't look at me like that, guys. William's dating Sissi, of all people." He stated.

"Anyway, what should we do today?" Yumi asked.

"I think I have an idea." Odd said with a smirk. Chris laughed.

"Just like old times, huh?" He asked, earning a nod from Odd, while earning confused looks from the others, including Xana.

"Odd's wanting to use Lyoko as another place for fun." Chris clarified. The others agreed and took off to the factory.

They made it to the lab when Chris stopped Jeremie from leaving the elevator.

"You're coming to Lyoko with us. You guys head for the scanners. I'll virtualize myself, Aelita, and Jeremie, who, by the way, said that if he ever was to go back to Lyoko, then someone would have to change his avatar so he wouldn't look stupid." He stated as he walked to the computer. The others went down to the scanners while Chris was working on Jeremie's avatar, materialized the vehicles, and then he was gonna virtualize them. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

The scanners opened up for William and Xana.

"Transfer William! Transfer Xana!"

"Scanner William! Scanner Xana!"

"Virtualization!"

He started up a delayed virtualization and ran down to the scanners.

"Let's do this, y'all." Chris said when he and Aelita were next to be virtualized.

The trio landed in the Ice Sector and saw the vehicles were waiting for them. Jeremie's vehicle was T-Rex motorcycle, while Xana's means of transport was William's Black Manta. Xana's Lyoko appearance was the Enclave Hellfire Armor from Fallout 3, whereas Jeremie's new Lyoko appearance was the exact Mark V armor of the Master Chief's armor from Halo Combat Evolved.

"Wow, Einstein, you look like a badass. So do you too, Xana." Ulrich said.

"Okay, are we gonna keep flapping our jaws or are we gonna have a death race?" Chris challenged as he hopped onto his Byke. The others hopped on their vehicles and got ready.

"Okay. Four teams of two. Aelita and I are a team." Chris stated as Ulrich and Yumi had their vehicles next to each other's, Odd's Overboard was next to Xana's Manta, while William's Override was placed next to Jeremie's T-Rex.

"Okay, the starting line is the southernmost edge of the Sector and the finish line is the northern most edge of the Sector." Chris stated.

"Okay, guys. On our marks. Ready. Set. Bang." Chris said as he and Aelita took off like a rocket. Ulrich drew one of his katanas and drove up to Chris's Byke. The arbiter saw the samurai and smirked.

"Okay, Stern. Let's do it." He said as he activated his Energy Sword and rose it to defend himself as Ulrich prepared to strike him.

Yumi focused her attention on the arbiter's princess, drew a fan, and threw it at Aelita, who blocked it with an Energy Barrier. "Nice try, Chinese." Aelita taunted, making Yumi growl in frustration.

"You know I hate being called Chinese, Aelita." Yumi shouted. Aelita then used her Creativity to create an icy stalagmite in front of Yumi's Overwing, resulting in her being devirtualized. Chris laughed triumphantly.

_"One down, five to go, Princess."_ He called to her telepathically. Ulrich saw Yumi devirtualized, and Chris took it as an opportunity to devirtualize Yumi's other half. He stabbed Ulrich with his Energy Sword, resulting in the latter being devirtualized.

"Four more, my knight in shining armor." Aelita said as the two new lovebirds approached. The two leaders smirked.

"I'll take care of the hairball if you take your sister." Chris said, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"Hey, hairball. Try and hit me." Chris taunted, as Odd didn't know his Plasma Shield was up. Odd fired one laser arrow at the arbiter, but the arrow was deflected back at the shooter, resulting in the feline warrior getting devirtualized.

Xana's Manta fired a laser at Aelita, who brought up another Energy Barrier and the laser was deflected back at Xana, who, in turn, was devirtualized.

The two remaining teams were nearing the edge of the Sector when William pulled up next to Chris, who smirked. "Stern was a cakewalk, Dunbar. I'm sure you will be too." Chris taunted as he drew his Energy Sword and William drew his Zweihander and the two remaining swordsmen attacked each other as the Spartan and elf faced off.

"Don't expect me to hold back, Belpois." Aelita said. Jeremie smirked. "Then I won't hold back either, Elfling." The armored boy retorted as he pulled his Magnum off his thigh and shot, but met the same result as Xana.

Chris smirked. "William, look, a Krabe!" He said, causing William to fall for it, and Chris devirtualized him just as Chris and Aelita arrived at the edge of the Sector. They kissed each other.

"Hell yeah!" Chris shouted as the two were materialized by Jeremie. They arrived back in the scanner room, to see annoyed looks on the others. "Just like old times, y'all."

**That's chapter three. Next chapter will be surprising. Review and you'll find out why.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Decisions And Dates**

As the Lyoko Warriors were in the elevator, Chris had an idea come to him.

"Hey guys, why don't we also use the factory as our little study place?" He suggested, making the others look thoughtful.

"Sounds good to me." Jeremie said, earning agreements from the others.

As they walked onto the bridge, a man started walking towards them. Ulrich stepped forward.

"What do you want, Dad?" He asked.

"I'm concerned about your grades, Son." Mr. Stern replied.

"That's all you're ever concerned about with your son." Chris said.

Mr. Stern glared at him.

"You're lucky your father's a business partner of mine." He said coldly, making Chris scoff.

"Like you, my father's an asshole." Chris growled as he glared back at Ulrich's father, who turned his attention back to his son.

The group watched, as Mr. Stern and Ulrich stared at each other, with anger.

"You're a just a lazy dumb kid! I pay all of this money so you can hang out with your friends, instead of study?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mr. Stern shouted.

Ulrich growled.

"And you don't even care about your kid! Ever since you and mom divorced, you've just been a distant asshole!" Ulrich shouted

Mr. Stern's fists balled up.

"THAT'S IT! I'm taking you out of this school!" Mr. Stern roared.

Yumi and Ulrich, both smirked.

"My parents thought this would happen... And they said Ulrich can move in with us. You won't have ANY authority over him, anymore" Yumi gloated.

"You won't EVER hit me again..." Ulrich said.

Mr. Stern went wide eyed.

"Y... Y- You can't do that! Y- You need parental approval!" He said.

Chris smirked.

"Jeremie's good at computers... We'll leave it at that" Chris said.

Mr. Stern had an infuriated look.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He roared.

"Actually, I can... Mom would want me away from you" Ulrich said.

Everyone stepped in front of Ulrich and Yumi, as Mr. Stern walked towards them, with a pleadful look.

"Son..." Mr. Stern said.

Ulrich frowned.

"Go to hell." Ulrich said.

Suddenly, Mr. Stern lifted up his arm, and hit Ulrich's face. Yumi had a horrified look, as Ulrich dropped to the ground, and as Chris and Xana tackled Mr. Stern. Yumi dropped to her knees, and looked at Ulrich.

"ULRICH!" Yumi said

Ulrich rubbed his face, and nodded.

"I- I'm okay..." Ulrich said

Mr. Stern growled, as he struggled to get Chris and Xana off of him

"GET OFF OF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF!" He roared

"You're not going anywhere! Jeremie just called the police!" Aelita said

Heinrich continued to struggle, with desperation.

Within the next thirty minutes, a police car arrived and two officers stepped out.

"Is this the man you called us about?" One asked.

Everyone nodded. Mr. Stern's face lost all of its color.

"Mr. Stern. You are under arrest for child abuse." The other officer said.

Chris and Xana got off of him and allowed the officers to arrest him. The two men placed Mr. Stern in the back seat of the cruiser. Yumi and Chris helped Ulrich to his feet. The eight teens all watched as the police cruiser drove away.

"Well, that's another good deed done." William said, earning nods from the others.

"Damn right." Chris said. Odd got another idea come to him, making Chris look at him.

"We tried a band once, remember, Odd?" He said.

"Come on. It'd be fun." Odd said.

Chris looked at the others, mainly Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and William, since they were the original band members.

"What do you guys think? One more time?" He asked.

Aelita smiled. "I did enjoy it." She said.

He nodded and looked at Yumi, who nodded her head.

He then looked at the other two. Ulrich nodded as well while William just shrugged.

Chris shrugged as well. "I guess one more time won't hurt." He said.

With that, the gang went back to the Hermitage to decide on a new band name and a song they could sing.

"How about for a band name, we go with the Lyoko Warriors?" Aelita suggested, making the others look at her in surprise.

"What? Everyone else, except Sissi, keeps getting curious as to what we do off campus after school, anyway. We could use that as a cover." She said. Chris shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." He said, making William roll his eyes.

"You're just trying to get lucky so you can-" He started before Chris grabbed his shirt and glared at him.

"You finish that sentence, and you'll end up in a coma." He threatened, and William nodded with fear.

Chris let go of his friend and then looked at the others. "Let's put it to a vote. Those in favor of the proposed name 'The Lyoko Warriors'?" He asked, and the others raised their hands.

"Okay. Now we just need a song idea." Ulrich said, when Chris had an idea.

"What you thinking?" Odd asked.

"Well, I did write down a concept for a song. It's in my notebook." Chris replied as Xana went to his and Aelita's room, then came down with the notebook.

"Thanks, Xana." Chris said as Xana handed him the notebook and he opened it and flipped it until he reached the song titled "A World Without Danger". Once he got to that song, he showed it to the other band members.

"Wow. You wrote that?" Odd asked, and Chris nodded while blushing.

"Yeah. Last week actually. Aelita helped me come up the music while I wrote the lyrics." Chris said.

"It's incredible, man." William said.

"Okay, then. Now, we just need to talk Delmas into letting us use the auditorium for practice." Yumi said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Ulrich said.

"He's right. With Sissi's help, we should be able to score the auditorium as our practice place." Aelita said.

They all agreed on that subject when Odd rushed to his room to get ready for his date. He came back downstairs in a different attire.

"What's the occasion? You got a date?" Chris asked, and Odd nodded. Xana stood up when he came downstairs. Everyone went wide eyed when they realized who Odd's date was.

"Just head back to the academy after your date. It's a school night." Chris reminded. Odd scoffed.

"Yes, Daddy." He joked. After they took off, the others began walking back to the academy.

**While the rest of the gang were heading back to the academy**

Odd and Xana were walking to the movies, holding hands in the process.

"I'm glad you guys accepted my apology." She said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" He asked.

Xana looked thoughtful and then looked at Odd. "How would you feel if I wanted to change my hair color?" She asked.

"That depends. What color were you thinking of changing it to?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe blood red." She replied.

Odd imagined his girlfriend with blood red hair, then looked at Xana and smiled. "I think it'd look good either way, if you want to do that, or leave it as is." He told her.

This time, Xana looked thoughtful then looked at Odd. "Thanks, Odd. But now that I think about it, I'll leave my hair as is." She said.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you can get a streak in it." Odd said, making Xana smirk.

"That's what I'm thinking of doing. Getting a blood red streak in my hair." She said.

The couple made their way to the theater and walked up to the ticket lady.

"Hello, you two. What movie do you wanna see?" She asked.

"Two for Insidious, please?" Odd requested.

The ticket lady gave the two of them their tickets and they walked into the theater. Xana was mesmerized by the inside of the place. Odd looked at her and brought her back to reality.

The new couple got their popcorn and drinks and walked into the auditorium the movie was playing.

**While they were seeing the horror movie**

Chris and the others were coming up on the academy, Chris holding Aelita's hand, listening to We Run The Night by Havana Brown, when she had a thought come to her.

"What's up, my beautiful Princess?" He asked her, making her look at him.

"Do you think I should let my hair grow out?" She asked him. He pictured Aelita with longer hair, then looked at her and smiled.

"I think it'd look great however you choose it to be, baby." He replied, making her smile.

She then looked at the others. "What about you guys? What do you think?" She asked them.

"We're with him, Princess." Ulrich said, earning nods from the others.

Aelita smiled. "Okay, then. I'll let it grow out." She said.

Ulrich and Yumi started to walk to her house, while the others made it back to the academy as Jim spotted them.

"Okay you guys—Wait, where are Odd and Xana?" Jim asked.

"They're on a date, Jim. They should be back soon." William replied.

"Okay. And I've told you guys before. Call me Jimbo. By the way, what's life like now that you don't have to save the world?" He asked.

"Aces, Jimbo. Aces." Chris replied.

"Alright, guys. Hit the hay." He said.

"See you in the morning, Jimbo." Jeremie said as they walked to the dormitories.

"Wait, where are Ulrich and Yumi?" Jim asked, and Chris explained what happened between Ulrich and his father, just not where it happened.

"Okay. I'll talk to Mr. Delmas in the morning and let him know Ulrich has become a day student." Jim said.

"Thanks, Jimbo." Aelita said. Jim walked away and as the four were headed for the dorms, Chris felt someone grab his arm.

"Whoa! What the-?" He asked as someone pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone looked to see Laura forcibly kissing him. Aelita shoved Laura off of him.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, LAURA?!" Chris asked.

"I LOVE YOU, CHRIS!" She replied.

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss him blindly without thinking." Jeremie snapped when Aelita grabbed Laura by her shirt.

"You EVER touch my boyfriend again, I'll make you suffer." She threatened then let go of Laura and walked inside with the other three.

**While the four of them were walking to their rooms**

Odd and Xana were leaving the theater, Odd completely calm whereas Xana was scared by what she saw.

"Okay. I'll stay away from horror films for a while." She said timidly. Odd placed his arm around her and she started calming down.

"Don't worry. It's just a movie, honey." He assured her.

She started to calm down until she completely calmed down and kissed Odd on the cheek.

"Thank you, Odd." She said.

**As they walked back to the academy**

Yumi and Ulrich reached Yumi's house when her phone went off. She pulled it out and saw she got a text from Aelita. She read it and went wide eyed with horror. Ulrich noticed and rose an eyebrow.

"What? What is it, Yumi?" He asked. She just showed him the text message, which read _"LAURA JUST FORCIBLY KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!"_

Ulrich went wide eyed in shock. "Wow. She must be desperate if she did that." He said. The two walked into the house without another word. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama saw Ulrich with her, and smiled. Those faded when they saw an infuriated look on Yumi's face.

"Yumi, what happened?" Akiko asked.

"A new student named Laura Gauthier just forcibly kissed Aelita's boyfriend, Chris." She replied, making her parents go wide eyed.

"Why would she do that?" Takeho asked.

"It seems she's desperately in love with him." Ulrich replied.

"Wow. She must've been very desperate to do that to him." Akiko said.

"Yeah." Yumi said, then yawned. "Well, we're gonna go to bed. Night." She said.

"Goodnight, you two." Akiko said.

**While Yumi and Ulrich were asleep**

Aelita and Xana were in their room, Xana wide eyed.

"She seriously did that?" She asked her sister, who nodded her head.

"Yeah." Aelita said.

"Well, we'll bring it to Delmas in the morning. For now, let's just get some sleep." Xana said as she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

**On Lyoko, while the gang slept**

In the Ice Sector, a tower turned from its natural white to red. In the scanner room, a black mechanical leg, similar to a Krab's, came out.

**That's chapter four. I would like to thank I heart Lyoko for coming up with the argument between Ulrich and his father. No need to guess who activated the tower, right? How will the Warriors react? Review and you'll find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery**

/Chris's POV\

I looked around and realized everything was pitch black. Yet through the darkness I saw a figure approaching me. His eyes were black with the sign of X.A.N.A. in them, and I went wide eyed.

"You!" I said to X.A.N.A. , who laughed evilly.

"Miss me?" He taunted.

"Fuck you!" I retorted.

He just laughed evilly then placed his hands on my chest, making me scream in pain.

/Normal POV\

Chris woke up and clutched his chest in pain. He then heard a mechanical sound and looked out his window to see a dark colored Krab. He went wide eyed and snatched his phone. He dialed Yumi's number and waited for her to answer.

**At Yumi's house**

Yumi's phone rang, causing her to sleepily reach for it.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"YUMI! GET UP!"_ Chris shouted.

"Chris, do you know what time it is?" She asked, making him groan in annoyance.

_"I'm sorry, okay? But right now, there's a Krab loose."_ He said, making her wake up completely.

"WHAT?!" She asked, waking Ulrich up as well.

"Yumi, what is it?" He asked.

"Chris, Ulrich's here with me. I'll put you on speaker." She said, then put her phone on speaker.

_"Guys, there's a Krab here, but it looks different. It's black in color."_ Chris said.

"Then Xana couldn't have sent it." Ulrich said.

_"No, she didn't. But I think I know who did."_ He said.

"Well, who sent it?" The couple asked at the same time.

_"X.A.N.A."_ Chris replied.

"You mean, the evil X.A.N.A.?" Yumi asked.

_"Yeah. What I believe is that when Einstein's anti-X.A.N.A. program launched, some of the multi-agents that made X.A.N.A. learned the difference between right and wrong and created Xana Hopper, Aelita's sister. But it IS possible that some of the evil agents escaped and reformatted themselves into the evil X.A.N.A." _Chris explained.

"Okay. We'll meet up with you and the others at the factory." Ulrich said.

_"No, I'm not going to Lyoko." _Chris said.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

_"Well, someone's gotta keep this Dark Krab from hurting anybody."_ Chris replied.

"Okay. Warn the others and we'll meet up with them at the factory." Ulrich ordered.

_"No problem."_ Chris replied then hung up.

**While Ulrich and Yumi were on their way to the factory**

Chris dialed Aelita's number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_ Aelita sleepily answer.

"Baby, I don't have time to explain, but I think that X.A.N.A.'s back." Chris said.

_"What do you mean?"_ She asked.

"Take a look outside your window." Chris said and waited for a response.

_"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" _She asked.

"My guess is it's a darker version of the original Krab. And if there's one of those things, you can bet there are darker versions of all the monsters." Chris said.

_"So, what do we do?"_ Xana asked.

"Am I on speaker phone?" He asked.

_"Yeah. You try and draw that thing's fire while the rest of us take care of the tower." _Aelita said.

"I was planning on it." Chris said, then hung up and ran to Jeremie's room. He opened the door to find Jeremie was still asleep.

"Jeremie, a tower's been activated on Lyoko." Chris said, waking Jeremie up. He checked the Superscan, but something wasn't right.

"What is it, Einstein?" Chris asked.

"The Superscan's gone." Jeremie replied, making Chris clutch his chest. After a few seconds, he stood up.

"The activated tower is on the Ice Sector." Chris told a confused Jeremie.

"How do you know that?" Jeremie asked.

"There's no time. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and her sister know about the tower. Go to the factory while I clue Odd and William in." Chris ordered then ran to Odd's room.

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP, HAIRBALL!" He shouted in Odd's ear, making Odd jump out of bed.

"There's an activated tower in the Ice Sector, and a Dark Krab outside. Go to the factory. After I get William up, I'll keep that Krab busy." Chris ordered then ran to William's room.

"William, get up! There's an activated tower. Get to Lyoko. I'll deal with the monster outside." Chris said, waking William up. After that was done, he ran to see the Dark Krab had Jim pinned to the ground.

"Hey! Over here!" Chris said, drawing the monster's attention. It fired a laser, but Chris dodged it and helped Jim to his feet.

"What is this thing?" Jim asked.

"A Dark Krab, Jimbo. The others are on their way to Lyoko to take care of the tower." Chris replied as the monster turned to face them.

"I'm who it's after. You're okay, Jimbo." Chris said before turning on a heel and took off running.

**With the others**

The others were all in the lab. The others were in the scanner room while Jeremie was back in the lab.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

The scanners opened up for the other trio.

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer William! Transfer Xana!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner William! Scanner Xana!"

"Virtualization!"

While the others were on their way to the tower, Jeremie was still confused.

"Guys, something isn't right. I've tried locating the file for the Superscan, but still can't find it." He told them.

_"Chris said the tower was here in the Ice Sector after he had that little attack, right?"_ William asked.

"Yeah. Why? What do you think, William?" Jeremie asked.

_"Maybe somehow, the Superscan was transferred to him."_ William said.

"I'll have to scan him to be sure. But for now, take care of that damn tower. The Holomap still works, so I can use it to guide you to the tower." Jeremie said.

**While the others were headed for the tower**

Chris was on the bridge to the factory when the Dark Krab approached him and struck him with a laser. He was sent flying into a post, then clutched his stomach.

_"Wow. Jeremie, warn the others that these dark monsters' lasers are powerful."_ Chris ordered telepathically.

_"Okay, Chris. I'll let them know."_ Jeremie replied.

"Guys, watch out for the lasers on those dark monsters. Chris got struck by one and he sounds hurt. I don't want to think about how many life points they could take." Jeremie said.

_"Roger, Jeremie."_ Aelita said before a Dark Tarantula showed up and knocked her out of the sky. She hit the ground and Jeremie was astonished.

"Watch out, Aelita. You just lost half your life points with that one blast." Jeremie said.

Xana called up her Tarantula and looked at its dark counterpart. "Attack!" She ordered and the Tarantula bombarded the dark monster with lasers, but not before it was able to devirtualize Aelita.

"Not the end of the world, Princess, but if I were you, I'd get to the factory. Your boyfriend's getting his ass kicked." Jeremie said, and Aelita bolted into the elevator and took it up to the factory.

_"What do we do now, Jeremie?"_ Yumi asked.

"Xana, do you think you could deactivate the tower?" Jeremie asked as the Dark Tarantula was destroyed.

_"I'll try."_ She replied as she walked to the tower.

She entered the tower, walked to the center, levitated to the top platform, and placed her hand on the interface just as Aelita and Chris were at the mercy of the Dark Krab.

Xana

The monster prepares to fire.

CODE: LYOKO

The Dark Krab shuts down and the tower turns white.

"Tower deactivated."

The two lovebirds looked at each other.

"Your sister must've deactivated the tower." Chris said. _"Jeremie, we might need to launch a return to the past, seeing as how it's almost daylight."_ Chris said telepathically.

_"You're good at reading minds. You and Aelita better get ready. I'm launching the return to the past now."_ Jeremie said as a white bubble expanded from the factory.

**That's chapter five. I decided to give Xana the original monsters and X.A.N.A. the Dark Monsters from Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity. But has the Superscan been transferred to Chris? Find out in the next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Surprise**

While in his room, the others explained William's theory to Chris.

"If it is possible, then how could the Superscan have been transferred into me? Unless…" Chris said, trailing off.

"Unless what, baby?" Aelita asked.

"Well, before I saw that Krab, I saw X.A.N.A. in a dream. He placed his hands on my chest, and then I woke up. He might've transferred the Superscan into me during the dream." Chris explained.

"We'll have to scan you at the factory to find out if William's theory is correct or not." Jeremie said, earning an agreement from his friend.

With that, he, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and William went to the headmaster's office.

"Well, what can I do for you six this morning?" Delmas asked.

"Well, we have a new band name for ourselves and we were wondering if we could use the auditorium for practice after school." Chris said.

Delmas nodded. "Very well. Until your band is ready to perform, you can use the auditorium for practice." He said, making the band members smile with joy.

"You will not regret this, sir. I promise." Aelita said.

With that, the group of six walked to the cafeteria for breakfast, when they saw the others waiting at their table.

A certain nerdy duo were seen not far from them. Chris smirked.

"Hey, Herve. You sure your eyesight's okay with specs that big?" Chris joked, making the others laugh. Herve just glared at him.

"I dare you to repeat that." He said, while Chris just swept the nerd's legs out from under him, making him land on his ass.

"You're too much a lightweight to even try, Pinchon." William stated as he helped Chris to his feet, while Nicholas just laughed.

"Dude, work on your laugh, for the love of God." Yumi said. The six then sat with the other two when Sissi approached.

"Hey, baby. Why was there a return to the past last night?" She asked the group.

"Well, X.A.N.A.'s back with new monsters, but your boyfriend's convinced that Jeremie's Superscan program was transferred into my boyfriend." Aelita said, making Sissi go wide eyed.

"He's back?!" She whispered, earning a nod from the pink haired princess.

"Einstein's gonna have to scan me to prove William's theory." Chris said.

"But on the upside, we formed a new band. Me, Aelita, Ulrich, Chris, Yumi, and William." Odd said, making Sissi look intrigued.

"We talked to your dad about letting us use the auditorium for practice." Ulrich added.

"Cool. What's the name of this new band?" Sissi asked.

"The Lyoko Warriors. We're using it as a cover for saving the world." Yumi replied, making Sissi nod in understanding.

"Jeremie's our sound person, and Xana could be our setup helper. Wanna be our manager, Sissi?" Chris asked, making Sissi smile with delight.

"Yes, I would love to be your manager, guys." She said.

"Okay, then. Now, we have to wait until school is done to scan me and find out if William's right about the Superscan." Chris said when Laura walked by.

"Hi, Chris." She said, while he glared at her.

"I thought Aelita made it clear that you were to stay away from me, Laura." He said coldly with everyone but Sissi glaring at her.

Laura frowned and walked away without another word. Sissi rose an eyebrow at the others' angered looks.

"What was that all about?" She asked, and the others looked at William.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Ulrich asked, causing William to shake his head.

"Tell me what?" Sissi asked.

"Laura forcibly kissed my boyfriend last night." Aelita replied, making Sissi go wide eyed.

"She what?!" Sissi asked, shocked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. It was when we got back from the Hermitage. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a forced kiss." He said.

"Damn. You might consider taking the matter to my father." Sissi requested.

"We will, but not right now. Right now, we have the problem with the Superscan to deal with." Jeremie said as Jim approached.

"What's wrong with it, Jeremie?" He asked. Chris explained William's theory to their friend.

"Is that possible?" Jim asked.

"If you're an evil AI bent on destroying humanity, it is." Chris replied bluntly.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys aren't just concerned about that?" Jim asked.

Aelita sighed in anger. Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. "Baby, please calm down." He pleaded.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"That new student, Laura Gauthier, forcibly kissed me last night." Chris replied, then explained what happened after Jim let them go to their rooms.

"Damn. If you guys want me to, I'll keep her away from you." Jim offered.

"Please do, Jim." Ulrich said, and Jim nodded. Laura came back, but Jim looked at her.

"Ms. Gauthier, I'm afraid you are to stay away from these kids, especially Mr. Rudy." He said to her, making her have a hurt look, but walk away, nonetheless.

The gang looked at Jim and smiled. "Thanks, Jimbo." William said.

"No problem, guys. I'll do my best to keep that girl away from you." Jim said before looking at Chris.

"Let's hope Jeremie's program isn't in you, Chris." He said. Chris nodded. "Me too, Jimbo. Me too." Chris said.

**In Spanish class**

Chris and Aelita were sitting next to each other, paying very close attention to the teacher's words. _"You know Spanish is an awesome language, right Aelita?"_ Chris asked his girlfriend, making her smile.

_"Yeah, it is. I think it's an incredibly awesome language to learn."_ She replied. He nodded in agreement.

_"I'm happy for your sister, by the way."_ Chris said. Aelita nodded.

_"Me too. But if Odd breaks her heart, I'll break every damn bone in his body."_ She said.

**In computer class**

Jeremie and Xana were working on their assignment when Xana got curious. "Hey, Jeremie. Can I ask you a question?" She whispered.

"Sure." Jeremie whispered back.

"Are you upset that Aelita's dating Chris?" She asked and he tensed up.

"I was at first, but Chris promised me he wouldn't dare hurt her in any way, so I trust him to keep that promise. But that doesn't mean she and I go out a couple times. We do, just as friends." He replied, making her nod in understanding.

"Okay. I was just curious." Xana said.

After their classes were done, the gang decided to use their free period to go to the factory, unaware that Laura was following them.

They got to the lab, while Yumi and Ulrich went with Chris and Aelita to the scanner room.

"Okay, Chris. You can get into the scanner now." Jeremie said as Chris did as he was told and Laura pushed the button to the elevator.

"Launching scan. Data recovery." Jeremie said as the elevator opened up, making those that were with Jeremie were shocked.

"LAURA?!" William, Odd, Sissi, Jeremie, and Xana shouted as the others, including Chris, took the ladder back up to the lab.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Aelita demanded.

"I could ask you all the same question." Laura retorted.

"No time. After we prove William's theory about the Superscan, a simple return to the past and Laura won't remember this place." Jeremie said as everyone, including Laura, looked at the Supercomputer, when Chris glared at Laura.

"Back off, bitch." He said to her, making her back away. Once that was done, the gang found out William's theory was right.

"Now, what about her?" Chris whispered, gesturing to Laura.

"One psychic blast should make her forget this place, shouldn't it?" Odd asked, making Chris nod.

"I've never managed a psychic blast before, but there's always a first time for everything." Chris said as he placed two fingers on each of his temples. After a second, Laura fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Is it done?" Yumi asked. Chris nodded his head.

"Let's just get her to the infirmary, and then get set for practice." Chris said as he and William grabbed Laura's arms and started back to the academy.

**That's chapter six. Next chapter will be the band's first practice. I don't intend on having Laura join the group. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First Practice**

The gang dropped Laura off at the infirmary, and then headed to their rooms to get ready to go to the pool. While they were getting their swimwear, Xana realized she had nothing to use. Aelita smirked and handed her sister a black bathing suit with the sign of X.A.N.A. on the chest. Xana smiled and kindly took it.

When the gang reached the pool, they got ready within 10 minutes. The other students, except Laura, practiced synchronized swimming. _"You know what I think, guys? This is as about as graceful as tractor pulling."_ Chris said telepathically, earning a chuckle from the others.

When Jim looked at Yumi and told her it was her turn, she was much more graceful than Jim.

When gym class was over, the gang went their separate ways. Aelita and Chris went with Ulrich and Yumi to their final class of the day, Science.

While Mrs. Hertz was talking, the four friends were stoked for their first practice. _"I can't wait!" _Aelita squealed telepathically. _"That's great, baby, but try not to damage our eardrums, please."_Chris said. _"Sorry."_ She said.

Science went by fast and the four bandmates shot out of the classroom like a rocket and made it to the auditorium when the others arrived as well.

"Okay, y'all. Who's ready?" Chris said in a country accent, which made Aelita giggle.

"I love it when you do that." She said.

After that was done, everyone was getting everything set up.

"Okay. Sound system's hooked up." Jeremie said.

"Instruments are set up, too." Xana said.

After everything was set up, the six band members got into position.

"Okay. Yumi, you sing the beginning verse, I'll take the chorus, Aelita, you take the second verse, and then the three of us will take the bridge. Then I'll finish the song." Chris said, earning nods from the girls.

Ulrich started playing his keyboard, and then Odd started playing his guitar, then William started playing his drums. And then, the three singers got ready.

_[Yumi]_

_There is a world, that is virtual and different.  
It can be so cold. It makes us stand up for what's right.  
A hope to a life, if we reset it to the start!_

_[Chris]_

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

_Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!_

_[Aelita]_

_A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.  
And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.  
And one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!_

_[Chris]_

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

_Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!_

_[Yumi, Aelita, and Chris]_

_We'll do our best, to never let you down.  
We're up to the test, to turn this world around!_

_[Chris]_

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

Ulrich finished up the song on his keyboard, and when he was done, everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, y'all. Couple more times, and we'll be ready to perform." Chris said, earning agreements from the others.

When they were done with practice, they went to dinner, except Ulrich and Yumi, who went home for dinner.

When they sat down, the four band members smiled the whole time.

"Wow. I forgot how much fun that was." Chris said, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"I know. It felt great standing behind the mic again." Aelita said.

"Yeah. I loved being behind those drums again." William said.

After dinner was done, the gang all went to their rooms and fell asleep.

**That's chapter seven. I don't own the Code Lyoko theme song. Next chapter will have a X.A.N.A. attack. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Attack and Second Practice**

Ulrich and Yumi arrived where at the vending machines, where the others were standing. Xana noticed them and smiled.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey." Ulrich greeted.

"What were you guys talking about before we arrived?" Yumi asked.

"We were talking about practicing again tonight." William replied.

"You guys in?" Odd asked.

The couple nodded their heads. Suddenly, Chris clutched his chest in pain and fell to one knee. As he did, an image of an activated tower in the Desert Sector flashed into his mind.

As soon as the image faded, he stood up and looked at the others.

"Where is it, baby?" Aelita asked, already knowing it was an activated tower.

"Desert Sector." He replied.

They then took off for the factory. On the way, Chris isolated Jeremie's mind and his own.

_"These attacks are gonna be the death of me, Einstein."_

_"I'll work on a program to control the attacks later. Right now, we have to take care of that damn tower."_

They all made their way to the lab, but the seven fighters went to the scanners.

After they were virtualized, Jeremie called up their vehicles. The seven fighters mounted their rides, but Xana saw a vehicle instead of her Manta. It looked like Chris's Byke, except the two wheels were on the back, and the vehicle was black.

"Like it, sis?" Aelita asked.

"I LOVE it!" Xana replied with joy.

"Thanks." Chris and Aelita said at the same time, indicating they both worked on it for her.

_ "Okay, guys. The tower's located 72 degrees east."_ Jeremie told them.

"Roger, Jeremie. We're off." Yumi said.

The seven fighters then mounted their vehicles and rode for the tower.

When they arrived, they saw Dark Hornets and Dark Kankrelats guarding it. Xana called up a Tarantula and a Megatank.

She then pointed at the Dark Monters. "Attack!" She ordered and the monsters obeyed and destroyed the Dark Monsters.

Once they were destroyed, Aelita walked into the tower. When she did, she walked to the center, levitated to the top, and placed her hand on the interface.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

After that was done, they were all rematerialized.

"Attacks this early in the morning are the worst." Chris complained.

"What's more, they make us miss breakfast." Odd added, making the others roll their eyes.

"You really are a walking stomach, Odd." Chris said, earning a glare from his friend.

After they were done at the lab, they went back to the academy.

They made it back just in time for their first class.

Aelita and Chris went to history after the group went their separate ways.

During the class, Chris's mind touched Aelita's.

_"I talked to Jeremie about those attacks I have when a tower's become activated."_

_"And?"_

_"And, he's gonna work on a program to keep them under control."_

_"I'm glad."_

After class, the lovebirds met up with the others by the arches.

Chris sensed something going on in Xana's mind and isolated her mind and his.

_"What are you thinking about, Xana?" _He asked, making her look at him.

_"I'm thinking about getting a blood red streak in my hair. What do you think?"_

He then pictured her with a blood red streak in her hair, then looked at her and smirked.

_"I think it'd look good. I say go for it."_

She smiled at his approval, then looked at the others and cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"I need your honest opinion, guys." She said.

"On what?" Yumi asked.

"On me getting a blood red streak in my hair."

The others, but Odd and Chris, looked thoughtful, then looked at her and smiled.

"I think it'd definitely put some color in your hair." Ulrich said, earning a nod from William.

"You have my support, sis." Aelita said.

"I think you should do it." Yumi said.

Jeremie nodded his head in agreement, making Xana smile with joy.

"Thank you all so much for your support." She said.

After they were done with that, they went to their second classes.

Chris and Aelita paid close attention to the Spanish teacher's words.

The class went by slowly, but finally the bell rang, and the students all left the classroom.

Aelita and Chris met up with the others at lunch.

On their way there, they ran into Laura, who smiled at Chris. Fortunately, Jim came up to the three of them before something bad could happen.

"Ms. Gauthier, you were told to stay away from these two and their friends. One more time, and I'm giving you two hours of detention." He said, making Laura walk away.

Chris and Aelita smiled at Jim. "Thanks, Jimbo." Chris said.

"No problem. By the way, what's the story on Jeremie's Superscan?"

"It's in me. Jeremie's gonna work on a program to try and control the attacks that I get."

Jim nodded solemnly. "I hope he can figure out a way to get it out of you, Chris."

"Me too, Jimbo. Me too."

With that, the lovebirds walked to the lunchroom. Once they got their lunches, they sat with their friends. Yumi noticed that they had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Let me guess. Laura?"

The two of them nodded their heads. After she finished eating, Aelita pulled out her laptop and got to work on her fanfiction.

Chris looked at her and smirked. "You know, you could make some money off of your fanfiction if you publish them on Amazon."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I'm good."

"Okay."

After she was done writing, she leaned on him. He allowed her to, and then he began petting her hair.

After lunch, they all went to gym class.

"Today, we'll be doing some rock climbing. So, who would like to go first?" He asked, and Odd and Chris raised their hands.

"All right, you two. In position." He ordered and Odd and Chris stood at the wall.

Chris looked at Odd and smirked. "Last one to the top gives the winner his snack at dinner." He challenged, extending his hand.

"You're on." Odd accepted.

"Okay. On your marks. Ready. Set. Bang." Jim said, then Chris and Odd began climbing.

Chris used his powers to confuse his opponent, and win.

"HA! I get your snack at dinner, Odd."

After Chris jumped down, Jim looked at the other students. "Who's next?"

Aelita and Xana raised their hands. "Okay." Jim said.

The two sisters got in position. "Don't expect me to hold back, Xana." Aelita said.

"Okay. Then I won't hold back, either." Xana countered.

Chris looked at Odd. "I got $15 that says Aelita beats Xana." He said, extending his hand.

"You're on." Odd said, shaking his hand.

As the girls climbed up, Aelita ended up winning. Chris looked at Odd and smirked. "Fork it over, Della Robia."

Odd sighed and reluctantly dug $15 out of his wallet.

After gym class, Chris and Aelita went to science with Ulrich and Yumi.

"At least we're studying the modern periodic table, and not Mendeleev's. That one confuses me." Chris said, earning nods from the other three.

The four of them made it to class, but they saw an unfriendly site. A certain blonde haired girl was in their class now.

_"Great. Looks like we're stuck with Laura in science now." _Chris groaned.

_"Let's just ignore her, and focus on the lesson."_ Yumi said as the four of them all sat next to each other on the opposite side of the room, much to Laura's dismay.

Laura looked at Chris and winked, but got a glare in return.

Science class flew by, and the four bandmates immediately dashed out of the room, bound for the auditorium, unaware that Laura was following them on her way to the library.

When they arrived, Chris looked over his shoulder and groaned, letting the others know that Laura was close.

"Can you not take a hint, Laura?" Chris asked.

"Come on, Chris. You can do much better than this pink haired bitch." She said, making Aelita furious.

Jim heard the commotion and walked over to them.

"Gauthier! I told you what would happen if you didn't leave them alone. So, now, you have to serve two hours of detention." Jim said, making Laura look at him.

"But, Jim-" She started, but Jim cut her off.

"No buts. You were told to stay away from them, but didn't listen. Go wait for me under the arches." He ordered, and Laura sighed and walked to the arches.

With that done, Jim looked at the group of four to see them smiling.

"You rock, Jimbo." Ulrich said.

"Thanks, Ulrich." Jim said, then walked towards the arches as well.

With that done, the four walked into the auditorium to see everything was set up.

"What kept you guys?" Xana asked.

"Laura." The four said at the same time.

The five of them groaned. "Can't that girl accept the fact that you don't like her, Chris?" William asked.

"Apparently not. But she got two hours of detention, so she shouldn't bother us too much during practice."

Everyone nodded their heads. The bandmates then got up on stage and took positions by their instruments.

After they finished practicing the song, everyone, but Yumi and Ulrich, went to the cafeteria for dinner. Xana sensed her sister was agitated about something.

"What's wrong, Aelita?"

"Laura called me a bitch." Aelita replied, making those who didn't know go wide eyed.

"She what?!" Odd asked, earning a nod from Chris.

"Yeah. She said I could be with someone 'better than Aelita'." Chris said.

"We'll figure out a way to keep her from us later. Chris, I finished up that program." Jeremie said.

Chris sprang to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." He said, then took off with the others to the factory.

When they arrived at the factory, Chris, Xana, and Aelita went down to the scanner room.

"Okay, Chris. The program's in the scanner. You can get into it." Jeremie said, and Chris obliged.

A few seconds later, the program was uploaded into Chris and he stepped out of the scanner.

The five of them went up to the factory when Jeremie told Chris that his head will still hurt, but he won't fall to one knee.

"Well, that's good news." Chris said.

After they were done at the factory, Chris got a call from his dad.

"Oh, great. What does he want, now?" He asked himself, then answered.

"Yeah, Dad?"

_"I heard that a bunch of kids arrested my business partner the other day. Was it you and that gang of ne'er-do-wells you're always hanging out with?"_

"Yeah, it was. And he deserved it."

_"I don't want you hanging out with them anymore, especially that Aelita girl."_

"Hey, you don't have that right! You've been this way since Mom died!"

_"I'm doing what I know is best for my son!"_

"You DON'T know what's best for me. If you even thought about taking the time to spend some time with me, you'd know that!"

_"Don't you speak to me in that tone again, young man!"_

"FUCK YOU!" Chris screamed, then hung up. "God, he makes me so mad."

Xana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. None of us will let him hurt you." She said, making him smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

When that was done, they all went back to the academy, went to their rooms, and fell asleep.

**That's chapter eight. Sorry it took me a while to work on this. Writers block and schoolwork are being a pain in my ass. Anyway, y'all know the procedure.**


End file.
